Born again
by aijinara
Summary: Aizen try's to get Gin to have sex with him, but when his patience wears thin, he forces Gin to have sex with him. The torture continues for the next 5 years, until someone finds him broken and bloody on the streets. GinxOc, GinxAizen, Yaoi, Mpreg


Title: Born again  
Rating:M

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, Rape

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kuto and not me.

Summary: Aizen try's to get Gin to have sex with him, but when his patience wears thin, he forces Gin to have sex with him. The torture continues for the next 5 years, until someone finds him broken and bloody in the streets. GinxOC, GinxAizen

In this story, I twisted things around a little bit. First thing that I twisted was Gin the only one in the 5th division not trusting Aizen at all. Second thing that I twisted was making my made-up character Aiji as the 9th division captain instead of Tousen. Also is spelling can sometimes be bad, so please don't be mean about that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1-Torture of the body

Gin was staring out the window in his office at the 5th division. He had just become the vice-captain of that

division. A lot of people thought that the reason why he got the position in the first place was because Aizen

love for him. The problem was that Gin showed him love back, even os Aizen liked him.

This Whole situation started when Gin first got into the 5th division. First Aizen showed signs of stalking him,

and then it grew into signs of affection. As the years went by, Aizen's affection towards Gin started to scare him.

Aizen was actually starting to hit on him, he even when as far as to try to talk him into sex, but that didn't work.

This made Gin dislike and distrust Aizen even more.

Gin sighed and went to work signing papers. He was really starting to get frusted with Aizen at this point. He could stand Aizen hitting on him, but trying to talk him into sex was a whole other level. Every time Gin managed to either to get his way out pf the situation or talk this way out.

Half way through finishing his papers, Aizen came in abruptly. He had a smile on his face that was twisted

between happiness and anger. That smile on Aizen face scaring Gin out his mind. He was completely frozen in

that spot.

"Hello Gin" said Aizen as he locked the door.

The locking of the door to Gin meant that something was just not right. He was staring to get nervous from the

look on Aizen face, which meant to him that he wasn't going to get out of it this time. "What do you want" Gin

request nervously.

"You already know what I want" said Aizen.

"And you're not going to get it" said Gin who was growing more nervous by the mintine.

"Oh is that so" said Aizen as he walked towards Gin, "I begged a differ".

By this time Aizen was right in front of Gin, he grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room. Gin the

hit the wall hard, feeling pain after he hit the wall. His sight was becoming very blurry, he could barely see Aizen

walking towards him. At this point he was really scared for his life.

"Since your not giving me what I want" Aizen continued on saying "I will take what I want by force".

Once Aizen got close to Gin, he grabbed him by the hair and forced him into a very rough kiss. Since Gin wasn't

opening his mouth, Aizen pulling on his hair harder, forcing his mouth open. Gin started to cry at this point, he

knew now that he was not going to get out. The kiss continued until Aizen grew tired of it, and deiced to move

on to the next stage.

Aizen went straight to untying the obi, so that he could get what he wanted the most. Once he finished untying

the obi, Aizen quickly took off Gin's hakama as well as his own. When Gin saw Aizen's erection, he began

trashing and everything else to try and get away, but Aizen was too strong to get away from him. "No!" yelled

Gin.

"To bad" said Aizen with a giant smirk on his face.

Aizen position himself at Gin's entenre, and forced his way in without pretation. He began moving inside of Gin

without warning very quickly. He didn't care that he was doing this to Gin, as long as he got the pleasure from

doing this. He began moaning from the tightness of Gin's hole.

Meanwhile, Gin could feel his inside tearing apart piece by piece. Gin suddenly cried out as he could feel Aizen

hitting his prostate very fast and hard. A feeling began building up inside of him, a feeling that he had never felt

before, but there was still more pain then pleasure. As Aizen continued to hit his prostate harder, Gin finally lost

and screamed as he came hard.

Feeling Gin tighten around his erection, Aizen pounded into him a couple of more times before he came with a

loud moan. Aizen slowly pulled out of Gin, and watching with a smile as he saw both blood and his semen come

out of Gin's hole. Then he got up, put his hakama back on, and left the room.

Gin immediately crawled to a corner, and started to cry from just happened. Soon he fell a sleep in the fetual

position from the pain and the crying. A little while later, Rangiku was walking down the hall towards Gin's office

since he hadn't met her for lunch. Once at the door of Gin's office she slid it and screamed that what she saw

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the cliffhanger (if it even is one). I'm opened to thing that you have. If you have any suggestions I will gladly accept them.


End file.
